Epitome
by Falling Tears of Death
Summary: Their are moments in life that represent everything. disclaimer: don't own them.possibly some yaoi and het..rr
1. Cup

-Bury me breathing-

The difference between the two always occurred in one moment.

One simple moment that separated them for miles.

Because they both lunged….One of them putting every ounce of effort…

The other entirely effortless…

They both lunged…one of them praying to goddess for that one CHANCE…

The other knowing how it would end…

They both lunged…one of them hesitating…

The other done before it started…

They both lunged…and it was Yamagi who laid on the floor…finished by the trip of Zero's foot.

Broken.

Embarrassed.

Defeated.

His cup not half full, not half empty, but shattered.

-I've spent too much of my life holding my breath-

**_A/n: Ok so this is the 1st of the new series…tell me what you think. r/r_**


	2. Geodesic

-Something so bright-

He vaguely remembered the first time it happened.

The first time he couldn't decipher something…couldn't analyze…

Couldn't help…just being there...acting normal.

He remembered her standing beside him… quietly…

He supposed she understood this moment…his moment of assembling all the facts in his head…adding pieces to the puzzle.

So she stood, her long red hair hanging on both sides of her body.

He wondered what she was thinking when she looked at Zion.

Maybe of how he failed her? Of how Clay would always BE a cowardly embarrassment.

But that day was different.

That day he couldn't help but ask… "Have you seen the ants Saki?"

He didn't really expect her to answer.

Didn't really expect her to know, or to move closer.

But she did. She sighed in that exasperated manner of hers….

"Well Clay, maybe G.O.A. is just the kind of place…where even ants can find somewhere to belong…if only for a little while."

He nodded.

Not really understanding…but not really needed to.

Because he could have sworn her hand held his hand.

And suddenly the geodesic between them didn't seem so big.

-I close my eyes just to see-

**A/N: **geodesic:** the geodesic is defined as the shortest distance between two points of curved or more complicated surfaces.**


	3. Wink

-humpty dumpty sat on the wall  
and looked at her as he was falling-

Ikhny stands glued to the floor staring.

She knows they can't see her or hear her but she's watching still…absolutely still.

If only because she knows to them she doesn't matter…Oh if they only knew how much she mattered.

Ikhny doesn't KNOW who they are…so to her they are nothing more than repairer and candidate. Nothing more than a obstacle.

A wall blocking her way.

Ikhny watches as the girl with shimmering mauve hair screams…she screams for help…she screams for anyone anything.

And Ikhny more than knows that sort of desperation…she feels like she's watching herself.

And there is the boy…lying in a pool of liquid the same color as his crimson hair.

His eyes are vacant…and his face is paling but Ikhny is almost sure…he was something beautiful…maybe he was candidate 78…maybe…

But it doesn't matter anymore.

He's lying in that girls arms….well he's lying there more than dying…and she's holding him in desperation and vacant of hope.

And for a moment Ikhny has the want to reach out to them…to hold her…to let her KNOW…

Well…

That she's sorry…Oh sooo sorry.

And he's going now…going going almost gone…babbling softly about white lights and being tired…yes tired.

And Ikhny stands glued to the floor staring.

The reflection of red eyes gleaming off the mirror.

She knows he can't hear her…but he can see her still…and she's watching…and she can see him…standing…and then….

For a second things get foggy…so maybe it's the water in her eyes…

But she's almost sure she sees him wink.

And Ikhny is glued there…staring, watching, regretting…but still…

Everytime she thinks about it…

She could ALMOST remember….or maybe…

She could almost remember ALMOST….

Winking back.

-oh yeah, what it takes to be queen  
hey, what it takes to be queen-


	4. Nothingness

-I believe everything and nothing-

There were days Zero really resented not having a name.

Days that being called Zero only helped enforce his uncertainty and the feeling of not belonging.

He was sure no one would UNDERSTAND that….especially coming from him.

But sometimes Zero felt like no one. Like nothing.

Sometimes he felt like he was everything to anyone and nothing to himself.

Although he couldn't really explain what that means if someone asked.

But now….actually thinking about it…everyone knew who Zero was…

Everyone had their own personal Zero that they molded to their uses.

He was Hiead's rival, Yamagi's goal, Clay's friend, Kizna's dreams.

He was something to everyone…

Yet…

Zero really didn't know who he was.

Didn't know what he was.

Didn't know how NORMAL it was to not be able to remember his mother's face.

And it bothered him.

It bothered him that he had no past to recall…no memories to miss.

There were days Zero really resented coming to G.O.A.

Like the second he walked on the ship Rei was left far behind.

And because…there were times Zero couldn't even remember if there was a BEFORE G.O.A.

And he was sure he was the only one with that problem.

So sometimes Zero felt like he didn't really belong.

And sometimes he feels bad for leaving Rei behind.

But mostly….he really hates being no one.

Hates being the caught in the space between being SOMEONE and being no one.

Hates being everything and nothing.

Cause if he's being completely honest…

It's lonely.

Terribly, horribly lonely.

-But really it's all the same-

A/N: sorry this took so long…I have been finally working in new fandom…(check it out -)

Read and Review please…it keeps us authors sane!


	5. Wisdom

_-_wise men listen to their hearts-

Roose thinks more than people give him credit for.

Maybe he doesn't think the way Clay does…

But still…in his own thoughtful, caring way Roose is a genius.

Roose understands matters of the heart better than ANYONE at G.O.A..

Roose understands what it really means to be a FRIEND…more than anyone at G.O.A.

SO he sits in the hospital room with Yamagi. He brings him ice, and rubs his hands in that soothing way.

Roose _is _smart. He's almost sure—looking at Yamagi, thinking about Zero—he's not going to become a pilot. He's not MADE to be a pilot. But that's not really what makes him a genius.

Roose is brilliant because of now.

With Yamagi choking on silent tears and whispering…it hurts, it hurts, goddess it hurts.

He _knows_ Yamagi is slowly discovering what he already knew, and what he was sure Zero would find out sooner or later…..

Dreams aren't always what you want them to be. But instead of expressing this…Roose just holds Yamagi's hand, massaging his sprained fingers.

Roose is smart in that way too—in knowing when its best to just be silent. But also, and most importantly Roose doesn't live his life for his dreams.

So instead he just hopes that they can die this way instead of in vain.

Roose knows, understands, and in some ways IS…the difference between chasing a dream and having hope.

And well—he's always been smarter than people give him credit for.

-men who listen to their hearts are not always wise-

A/N: ok so I know this took a while to come. It was written forever ago but I was just lazy and involved in other projects. I swear Naruto is taking over my life.

But then little Roose came and knocked on my door in his sweet polite way.

So now I'm on a Roose binge and want to tell his story in as many ways possible.

20 steps for example (go read and review it -)

Anyways this series will be taking longer to update…Harry Potter has finally bit me in the butt during my 8th or more time re-reading all the books…but anyways enough of this long ramble. Read and review please. I think I'm feeling a Azuma centric one…I'm not sure though.


End file.
